This invention is directed to preforms and containers, and more particularly, to a simplified preform assembly including a preform having a shape and design devoid of finish moldings.
The typical preform has an outer surface including a finish which comprises moldings such as threads and a flange. Such a preform is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,514 to Strassheimer. The preform has an outside wall face with external threads and a flange. Accordingly, the preform as shown includes the typical finish moldings which, in order to mold, requires the use of a parted neck mold component, termed the neck split. Preforms could be molded at lower packing pressure, and more mold impressions could be accommodated in the same mold platen without the neck splits, since the operation of molding using neck splits requires substantially more platen space than a molding operation without neck splits.
There exists a need, therefore, for a preform having a simplified body structure, that is, with no finish requiring the use of a parted neck mold component, for allowing for the formation of preforms at lower packing pressure and for allowing for the molding of preforms in greater number on the same platen.